In Exile
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: How Nuada felt during his leavetaking of Bethmoora. I entered the contest in oct.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuada in exile **(beta-ed by Penny! It's so nice of her)

_Hi Reinamarie! Good story - I liked how you showed us Nuada's emotions and thoughts throughout the whole story. The only stuff that I edited was some paragraph breaks and some punctuation, as well as a little bit of grammar. This was very interesting, and I think you really did a great job of showing how Nuada thinks, but also how he is slowly changing and becoming a different person. I'm so glad he didn't kill the baby! You should continue this story! :) _

* * *

I knew I would be alone in my journey. Yet, I could not stand seeing Father allow humans to have their way and territory. Those hollow creatures could not be trusted. The hurt in Nuala's and Father's faces was a cut to my heart, worse than any knife or dagger wound. "How could you have faith in them? They killed - _slaughtered_ our brethren!" I shouted at the King. I did not feel any respect for this old befuddled fool.

"_They did, but war is meaningless. Please try to understand," _he replied in elven.

A barrier between us…we understood each other but he always used our language to talk to me. Why did he bother to? Today I could not feel calm. The king spoke the common tongue to hollow people but won't oblige me. As if he cannot hear what I really want. "_I don't understand. I cannot. I will never return until you revoke the truce!" _I growled, turning on my heel and leaving.

Behind me my sister begged me to stay, to listen. My heart was heavy and leaden while I took my belongings. "Brother, do not be rash. Don't go! We can talk about this…. How can you go out alone? Let me go with you!" she pleaded, crying. Her arm on my shoulder almost softened my resolve. We had never been apart, unless I went on expeditions and wars. My twin sister was my bondmate, and I protective champion of her virginity. Who will protect her when I am not here?

"I cannot. Do not worry, I will be fine." I stroked her tears, and my own vision was blurred. I swallowed the heat in my throat. "Hallien will be a good retainer, be careful and wary."

She held onto me, repeating to me not to go. I caressed the fine hair like my own. I did not intend to return for many years, and I could send word if I missed my twin. The touch soothed her, until my sister fell asleep.

I seized the chance to slip out. I did not intend to return for many years.

First, I told Hallien to take care of Nuala. "Your highness, please rethink this choice; with the truce, no more lives will be lost. And they are sad - your family will be broken," he urged me, looking into my eyes.

Wrath was fluid in my blood, and I could not think clearly. What did they care? Hallien stepped back, head down. My fingernails dug into my palms, which stung. I did not want to hit him, this elf who was like my brother. So I made my voice deliberately soft. "I know. I don't believe in human promises - those are scum. Our brethren are dead, what does it matter? Farewell."

"Nuada! Please listen to me. The king is old, he cannot take this blow. He has been ill recently," Hallien called to me.

I was startled; usually they used my title but now my name?

"Do not go yet. Stay but awhile." He stopped behind me, and I felt his shadow cross over me.

If I turned back, my strength would falter, my resolve weaken… so I marched on to the front doors. _Farewell my home and people, but I shall come back when I am able to wage war on the scum. _

Nuala awoke, a tickling in my mind and shouted for me to stop_. _She was coming; she knew where I was. The sun was up as each step took me further away into the unknown. Our Bond remained fluid, and we could hear each other, in time to her pulse. I said not to come after me - she was unused to arduous journeys outside. Her telepathy was muted when I went into the deep forests everglades.

* * *

The first nights alone were filled with homesickness. I was always a loner, but my companions had been nearby. Now I had to be out here in the unknown world, with monsters, pooka, fey, dwarves, all the people I had yet to fathom. And of course, the bastards - I must find a way to destroy all of them! Would I cope? Or would I perish in the wilderness? Fortunately, what my teachers instructed and practical outfield trips had equipped me with survival skills. I could track animals, make fire, and hunt, so I sought shelter easily.

The word 'exile' came to mind. Going off alone away from my lands. I smiled bitterly. Exile was for criminals. Well, I could always return in a year or two. However, I changed my mind seeing how abused the fae were, hidden from those weaklings. Why should we hide, and become a lost civilization? The earth is also ours. I hate them so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 Exile: Destruction**

_Experimenting__;__ first time I am doing a prequel story of the prince. Want it to be like forgotten realms' action! Soundtrack: Lacrimosa from Black butler._

_Feel free to give feedback if have any ideas. Incorporated feedback plus added some ideas _

So I did not return home, and along the way, I tried to persuade others of my kind to oppose and resist human filth. We ensured carnage to countless barbarians, though at a high cost. Many of the loyal allies perished. Orcs were also our enemies. They had a temporary alliance with the humans. What kind of life was this, with so much opposition? My Link with my dear sister weakened and was eventually wiped out. One day I awoke feeling nothing but hollowness. I continued to train hard, forcing my body to be in harmony with all the weapons.. I did not want more friends to die for me. My people did not agree with my cause. How could they not? I was angered more than hurt by this betrayal and lack of reaction.

There were days when I still went back to our palace, our home…. She stood her ground, disgusted whenever I spoke of my latest victory. She raised her voice at me, "No Abrateir, **Ní nach féidir linn a bheith dúnmharú!** Since it is our moment, let us fade peacefully."

I did not want to accept fading! Why should we fade? We were here first! The gods made us to take care of nature, why must humans be created too? They had forgotten everything. Everytime I triumphed and returned from the battlefield covered in blood, fractures and wounds, they all watched me with pity and pain. My heart would not give in, though comrades had perished. As I trained, in my heart was a faint glimmer of joy and satisfaction. How could the inactive and idle civilians identify with this emotion?

The priests in their holy scarlet garb always prayed piously. I had prayed too! What I said had been, "_Minerva, Ariadne, take them away. We shouldn't bow down to them. We should continue as we always have." _I had waited in vain for an answer! Not even a sign. The only signs were that more comrades died as we invaded the villages. The more they reproduced, the more scum must be slaughtered!

But I had nightmares about one of those nights. During a thunderstorm, a dead and silent village had been destroyed. I had led this massacre to avenge some of our fallen brothers. Humans had pillaged the forests and cut down so many of the beautiful trees! We had memories there. They took away everything important to us! My men had reported that nothing was left. Some wailing persisted. I couldn't sleep. So my friend Hallien and I made our way to the ruins to investigate. I gripped my dagger. How I would make the offspring die by my blade!

But as we pushed open the door of one of the houses and the child lay there choking, Darius protested, "My lord Nuada we cannot commit another murder! I beg you, let us take the poor child to one of their villages."

"No!" I snarled, batting him away. My shadow crossed over the still-screaming baby. Closing my eyes, I readied to stab him in the heart. It would be so quick and painless. _Stop crying, stop it. _

The faces of the horror stricken scum frozen in panic and terror, begging for mercy. "Please don't kill my husband! We have nothing left!"

Then the red fluid sprayed.

"Prince, we'll have him taken to the next village." He had carried the bundle away and was leaving. I looked at the dagger and noticed my pale hand was shaking badly. Why do I tremble like this? I must ensure their bloodline is gone! It is my responsibility, it is on my wall everyday. **Do not lose; bás roimh obeah!**

Then the next morning, I shook my head. What had I tried to do? I had wanted to terminate the life of a helpless baby. Its mother was most likely gone.

And yet... Had my conscience descended into madness?

**Ní nach féidir linn a bheith dúnmharú:we can't have senseless murder**

**bás roimh obadh- death before dishonor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Exile 3 first pov!**

_Is he devoid of mercy… and some people would betray him as they did not believe in his cause. _

* * *

In the meeting chambers, the prince demanded, "Why did you deprive me of the chance to finish off the- scum?" He felt wild with abandon. The retainers stared at her, aghast.

The young healer, he was younger than most of them and not seen war, brewed drinks in the alchemy corner. A few left, excusing themselves. Nuada sat down, rubbing his temple. "Why is my drink not ready yet?"

The boy elf whose name was Fenre nodded.

"Coming up sire. I don't wish to mix the wrong drugs in." he was putting the finishing touches to the smoking green liquid. The drug was to sooth the panicked state of anyone who had been stressed. It was an accepted practice amongst the Bethmooran and Elin clans.

Then Fenre transferred this to four mugs, one for each of them. Hallien placed a hand on his noble's shoulder.

"Revenge is not our way,Sire. To be fair, no elf children have been killed."

"And how do we ascertain that?" the prince growled, banging the table so some of the froth spilled out. "Did you see the bodies? Some have been destroyed beyond recognition!"

Most of the guards did not wish to get into a debate and excused themselves. The prince felt much aloneness. He closed his eyes. Did he have to do everything himself? Fenre's humming roused him. Hallien was talking about the alchoholism level, and they exchanged tips about brewing.

"**Umhm. I like to use that kind of Wooshing plant. It brings out more flavor."** Fenre smiled.

"**I see. Are there any recipes?" **Nuada fell asleep listening to their talking. It had been many nights since he had a long rest. Fenre was sorry for him.

They had known each other since they were boys. Nuada treated them all equally, never imposing his will on them. Other than telling stories, they also found pixies to play with and did hide and seek. Fenre idolized him, because he never had the willpower and physical capabilities of the warrior class. He was better in brewing drinks and rousing up meals. He was the youngest of the bunch and did not join in the battles.

This opinion had not changed. Fenre still regarded Nuada with the utmost respect. How the wars had altered his personality, becoming this raging yelling monster. He watched the older elf sleep deeply and a pang of wistfulness imposed on Fenre's face. The prince smiled softly and a wisp of golden hair flopped over his nose.

Once their hair was not so long. Fenre used to try to cut their hair to the others' mock horror and disgust. "NO! Do not come near me!" a friend had shouted. Chuckling, they all ran away from him.

If only you still had that inside you… he whispered, touching Nuada's hand. He had received a letter from his sister Pansy.

_Dear Fen,_

_Come back soon! We don't want you gallivanting into danger. Please promise me you will heed my advice. The wars are so horrible, everyday some of us die. I don't want anything bad to happen, you're still young. What kind of noble makes his friends fight on his behalf? And risk their lives for an insane cause? No one can wipe out the humans. _

_Pansy_

3


End file.
